Encuentros Amistosos
by Lirio-Shikatema
Summary: Estando en una misión en Kirigakure, al joven Shikamaru Nara le toca cumplir con muchos deberes, pero menos mal llegaron...¿refuerzos? ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí viene el segundo Shikatema que publico, será corto pero lo subiré semanalmente. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Pdt: veo muchos Fanfic recordando que los personajes no son propios, así que de igual modo recuerdo que la historia y los personajes son de Kishimoto**

El día era cálido, pero había cierta humedad en el aire, lo cual no era extraño considerando en el lugar en que se encontraba. El país del agua se había caracterizado por ser ligeramente frío con algunas ventiscas fuertes y se pronosticaba que en dos días nevara dándoles tiempo de irse, así que realmente tenían suerte. Mucha suerte.

En ese momento a él le tocaba la guardia, no le importaba hacer dos turnos de seguido, especialmente por el estado de sus compañeros, los cuales podían dormir plácidamente lo más que pudieran ahí debajo de las raíces de ese árbol viejo escondidos del mundo.

Sin embargo, no todo podía ser paz y lo sabía.

 _Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cuatro personas acercándose por oriente… se han detenido._

Shikamaru bajó del árbol donde hacía guardia, ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza despertarlos ya que no servían para nada así. Puso la cabeza en el suelo esperando percibir la presencia, sabía que aún seguían ahí, pero no avanzaban. Activó las trampas y dejó una notificación a los ninjas que lo acompañaban, en caso de que no volviera rápido. Se colocó su máscara de ciervo ocultando la identidad y se dirigió a oriente esperando encontrar solo viajeros… pero los viajeros no tenían ese tipo de chacra.

 _Ahí… están avanzando_.

Caminó con pasos seguros, había puesto alrededor de diez trampas en esa área y esperaba que fueran lo suficientemente poderosas para detener a quien se acercara o en su defecto, dejarlos seguir derecho sin saber que había estado ahí.

 _Silencio._

Se recostó contra la corteza de un árbol con kunai en mano. _Plack!_ Se activó una trampa. Las kunai empiezan a dar contra el árbol como queriendo decir _"sabemos que estás ahí"_ él cambia de posición y pronto el árbol donde estaba explota por un papel bomba, da una mirada rápida a la trampa para comprobar lo que ya sabía: _desactivaron la trampa sin victimas._ Vuelve a cambiar de posición tirando shuriken hacia donde presiente dos personas, oye a una quejarse. Una ráfaga de viento lo desorienta tirándolo al suelo, dos kunai se clavan en el cuerpo, pero había usado sustitución. Activa una trampa y logra que una persona caiga ahí, pero debe darse prisa porque lo pueden liberar. Extiende su sombra y agarra a uno de los ninja, lo sabe, es un chico joven, con un movimiento hace que se golpee la cabeza contra una roca y cae inconsciente. Quedan dos. No tiene tiempo, se están acercando a sus compañeros.

Con hilos de chacra, un kunai y varios papeles bomba prepara un ataque, pero siente que sus pies están atrapados, al mirar, nota una sustancia viscosa y negra en los zapatos que huele a…

 _Combustible_

Shikamaru saca un pergamino de su chaleco.

-Jutsu de invocación, ¡Invocación de Tierra! – En ese momento debajo de él, sus pies se llenan de la sustancia absorbiendo el combustible y gran parte de aquello que lo tiene atrapado pero sabe que es tarde, una chispa suena y a duras penas logra zafarse de la sustancia negra antes de que explote. La explosión fue considerablemente reducida por la tierra pero logró lanzarlo varios metros en el aire. Con gran habilidad logra girarse y concentrando chacra en sus pies se aferra a un árbol, lanza la kunai con los papeles bomba hacia aquella persona que le acaba de atacar con una fuerte llama de fuego, se retira rápidamente y los oye explotar. Si tiene suerte, solo queda uno y sabe que está a su izquierda, pero pronto por la derecha le llega una ráfaga de sembus que huelen fuertemente a veneno, se enfoca en esquivarlas pero pronto siente cómo su mano derecha es atrapada por hilos de chacra al igual que su torso y su pierna; los hilos empiezan a apretarse amenazando con cortarlo por completo así que saca un nuevo pergamino. – Jutsu de invocación, ¡invocación de Fuego! – Al contar con una sola mano libre solo puede atinar a quemar un árbol cercano y los hilos, cuando logra zafarse, lo direcciona hacia donde sabe que está la persona que lanzó el ataque. Gran cantidad de árboles resultan quemados especialmente porque de nuevo una ventisca avivó las llamas.

-Ya fue suficiente, acabemos con esto! – escucha decir pero la voz se funde con el aire y es elevado por encima de los árboles, cuando empieza la caída libre analiza el entorno, un ninja aun está inconsciente por la roca, otro parece recientemente quemado y otro está aún en la trampa que debilita con el tiempo. Así que solo queda uno… o una.

Está debajo de él y la ve claramente retándolo con la mirada mientras cae… ya sabe que jutsu va a usar.

-Jutsu guadaña de viento! –él solo sabe que puede atinar a protegerse, pero no tiene nada más efectivo ahora.

-que problemático, Jutsu de invocación ¡invocación de agua! – El agua no es suficiente protección para él, pero no puede lanzar nada más poderoso sin herir a su oponente. En cuanto ambos elementos se cruzan se genera una fuerte turbina que amortigua los cortes en su cuerpo casi lanzándolo lejos, pero algunas aspas de viento lo golpean regresándolo a su oponente, sabe que ella no lo ha de pasar mejor con los ciclones de agua que se formaron, pero la ve protegerse con su gigante arma. Casi siente como el aire se va de sus pulmones y el viento le da en la cara quitándole su máscara, ahora va en caída libre y espera poder estabilizarse para amortiguar la caída; los ciclones se dispersan y empiezan a caer como fina lluvia así que la ve prepararse para recibirlo con otro ataque pero su mirada se ablanda. Shikamaru aprovecha la oportunidad y prepara con hilos de chacra una fina red que podrá enlazar a los árboles para no golpear directamente el suelo.

La red funciona no sin dejarle varias marcas en su brazo; cuando por fin aterriza se permite caer en el suelo rendido ante la mirada expectante de su adversario.

-No te lo puedo creer, ¿Qué hace aquí el vago de Konoha?

-Te alegra verme – le dice con una mirada ladina, no es una pregunta, es una afirmación.

-¡Pues claro que no idiota! ¿Mira como dejaste a mis chicos? – él mira lejos, el que estaba herido con fuego recogió al que estaba inconsciente y a la que estaba en la trampa y los mira con curiosidad y dolor

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-No!, primero responde tu, mira como estás! – le dice señalándolo.

-Si, bueno, se debe a ti, gracias. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar mejor a descansar?

-¿Tienes alguna base?

-Si, está por allá – dice señalándole.

-¡Pues mueve el culo y llévanos!

-Tranquila Temari, ¡tenme algo de consideración, mujer!

 _Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. La verdad iba a esperar al sábado pero no pude, me emocioné muchísimo viendo el capitulo final de Naruto Shippuden ¡¿SE LO VIERON?! Lloré de la emoción, pero creo que solo estoy sensible, ¡Y EL SHIKATEMA! les quedó super lindo! ay me emocioné de nuevo :3 bueno, ahora si :) disfrutenlo.

 **Capítulo 2**

Shikamaru se levanta con algo de dificultad y los guía, han logrado despertar a uno y la chica camina con pesadez por la perdida de chacra, el otro solo intenta aguantar el dolor de la quemadura. Temari mantiene su cara de eterno enojo hasta que llegan al campamento.

-Shikamaru, ¿Qué pasó aquí? – Ella puede ver a las dos personas debajo del tronco y algunos trapos con sangre y equipo médico utilizado.

-Estábamos en misión.

-Y por lo que veo no salió bien.

-Estamos vivos.

-Tu estás casi ileso, seguro te salvaron de nuevo bebé llorón.

-Ya supera eso mujer, nadie me ha salvado, actuamos como equipo, cosa que por cierto, le falta a tu equipito, son genins ¿cierto? –Temari se puso roja de ira pero se controló.

-Temari sensei, ¿Quién es este? – Señaló el quemado con arrogancia.

-Es un… amigo, de la aldea de la hoja.

-Si, un amigo, se puede saber entonces ¿por qué atacaron de esa manera? – Temari guardó silencio en ese entonces con algo de vergüenza y poder mirando al joven recién despertado.

-Explícale a Shikamaru por qué lo atacamos, Yamato.

-Lo siento sensei – El joven se levantó rápido y se postró ante los pies de Temari, se notaba que le tenía miedo – No volveré a ser impulsivo con mis actos. – Shikamaru lo miró extrañado y el otro chico miró despectivo a su compañero apunto de criticarlo:

-Yamato es un tonto por naturaleza, activó la trampa. Luego el cobarde se asustó y tiró los kunai. Si no fuera por Temari sensei habría muerto.

-Así que fue eso… - meditó.

-Pero usted no se quedó atrás, ¡se atrevió a atacarnos!

-¿Que esperabas niño? ¿Que me quedara cruzado de brazos? Y tu Temari, ¿los dejaste así no más?

-Lo tenía todo controlado vago, no intervine hasta el final y no sabía que eras tu. Aquí Samira tiene habilidades como sensor y supo que estabas solo y que no tienes mucho chacra.

-T…Temari sensei, lo siento, lo siento mucho, percibí mal, le juro que creí que no tenía tanto chacra como para poder con nosotros. Prometo mejorar. – la chica hizo una pronunciada reverencia dejando caer su larga melena crespa.

-¡Claro que no tiene tanto chacra, niña! Pero no usó casi su chacra contra ustedes, es algo que deben aprender, no por estar solo, ser un enclenque y debilucho…

-¡Hey!…

-…significa que es un idiota.

-Tema, creo que ya fue suficiente. Y no me alagues más con tus insultos.

-No! ¿Cómo es posible que se dejen vencer por un vago como tu? Solo y sin chacra!

Los niños se veían auténticamente regañados, Shikamaru se compadeció de ellos por un momento.

-Son genins

-Pues aquí al joven Kenji lo iban a ascender a chunin.

-¿I…iban? Te…Temari sensei, solo necesitaba esta misión…

-¡Pues ahora te quedan otras cinco!

-Que mujer tan probl… - en ese momento se escucha un quejido, proviene de la raíz, Shikamaru se acerca rápidamente. – Adachi, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Shikamaru san ¿Qué es todo ese ruido?

-Es una mujer problemática, ¿como estás?

-Me duele mi… mi… ¡mi brazo! ¡¿Que le pasó a mi brazo?! – el ninja se miró sorprendido las tablillas y bendas.

-Descuida, tu brazo estará bien, quedó casi destrozado por la espada, pero Isamu logró salvártelo.

-¿Y cómo está él?

-Gastó mucho chacra en el ninjutsu médico y se agotó, probablemente no despierte hasta mañana.

-¿Y usted cómo está?

-Sano y salvo, con Isamu logramos salir ilesos.

-Maldito tiburón! No creí que fuera tan fuerte ¡que tonto fui! En cuanto lo atrape…

-Ey, tranquilízate, ya cumplimos la misión, ya déjalo así, descansa.

-De acuerdo ¿y quienes son esos niños? Y… ¿esa mujer?

-Son de la aldea de la arena, aliados.

-¿Pedimos refuerzos?

-No, iban pasando pro aquí. Ahora duerme.

-¿Qué? ¿Y no me vas a presentar a esa mujersota? – Shikamaru sintió como se le brotaba una vena de rabia.

-No, créeme que no la quieres conocer y no lo vas a hacer. Es problemática y cruel.

-¿Se puso celoso? – preguntó auténticamente extrañado

-Claro que no, duerma. – dijo Shikamaru empujándolo contra el suelo y salió del escondite, al mirar atrás vio a su compañero acostado pero mirando de reojo a la ninja.

-¿Está todo bien Shikamaru? – él apartó la mirada de su compañero rápidamente para atender a Temari.

-Si, ¿y aquí? ¿Cómo siguen? – Shikamaru veía como los niños trabajaban en sus heridas a lo lejos.

-Bien, ya Kenji curó sus quemaduras con gel, Yamato se vendó la cabeza y Samira comió revitalizantes. ¿Qué les pasó Shikamaru?

-Estábamos en una misión para obtener información tipo S.

-¿Información? ¿Y salieron así? Ja, que tontos, dudo de tu eficiencia Shikamaru.

-Bueno, investigábamos a un Akatsuki – A Temari se le heló la sangre por un momento, había escuchado hablar de ellos, eran peligrosos.

-¿A quien?

-A Kisame, aun no redactamos el informe oficial pero igual llegará a Sunna, así que mejor te adelanto. Pertenecía a Kirigakure y tiene una espada muy poderosa, en apariencia se asemeja mucho a un tiburón, es poderoso en si. Ayer en el enfrentamiento logramos detectar algunas de sus técnicas pero le dimos prioridad a salir de ahí con vida.

-¿Y qué haces tu en una misión como esa? Eres un niño ¿de que?... ¿13 , 14 años? -Temari procesó sus recuerdos - ¿Eres Ambu? Tenías una máscara antes, por eso no te reconocí rápido.

-No, no soy propiamente ambu, que flojera, me asignaron por cuestiones de estrategia y por mi jutsu. Y tengo 15 años, no finjas que no sabes.

-¿Pero al menos ya eres jonin no? – dijo ignorándolo.

-No, sigo siendo chunin.

-¿¡Y cuando vas a avanzar, vago!?

-No grites mujer problemática, ¿Qué te importa?

-¡Pues me importa porque no soporto que hayas vencido a este equipo con un nivel tan bajo!

-mira, tu ascendiste porque quisiste, yo estoy bien así.

-¡Eres tan mediocre!

-Y eso te frustra, ¿no?

-Arg! Eres un idiota.

-Y tu una problemática.

Los niños no paraban de mirar la escena, en Sunna nadie nunca se atrevería a tratar así a su sensei, pero este chico parecía particular. Para empezar, se habían dado cuenta que Samira no había fallado, el chico efectivamente tenía muy poco chacra, pero aun así logró combatirlos; si analizaban bien, este podría ser el chico que mencionaban en Sunna.

-Temari sensei, ¿es este el chico que la venció en los exámenes chunin?

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Expresaron Temari, Samira y Kenji, al parecer ese Yamato si era un idiota. Shikamaru intervino rápidamente.

-No, de hecho, perdí. Temari salió victoriosa en ese encuentro.

-Pues Kankuro sama siempre dice que en realidad ella perdió.

-Mira niño, si no quieres que te devuelva a la academia, será mejor que te calles de una buena vez!

-Hazle caso, yo voy a descansar. ¿Ustedes se van o se quedan? – Preguntó Shikamaru. Temari en otra ocasión hubiera preferido largarse por finalizar su propia misión pero… no podía dejarlo solo a cargo de dos heridos y menos después de haberlo agotado en ese encuentro. Además…

-Nos quedamos, mira esa nube, tiene cara de nieve.

-¡Nieve!, pero el pronóstico está hasta dentro de dos días!

-¡¿Crees que no puedo diferenciar una nube?!

-Bueno, bueno, te creo. Que problemático, este día no podría empeorar.

Pero si podía empeorar, le tocó armar las carpas especializadas para sus compañeros convalecientes además de la suya, por otro lado oía a los chicos discutir.

-¿Y ahora que? - Preguntó Temari.

\- Samira olvidó su carpa y le digo que puede dormir en la mía.

-No, que duerma en la mía

-¡Que en la mía!

-¡Ya cállense mocosos! ustedes dos dormirán en la carpa de Kenji, Samira dormirá en la carpa de Yamato, ¡ahora acomódense y preparen la cena! Y que agradezca, si estuviera de peor humor la hacía dormir en el lago por olvidar sus implementos.

-Si! – ninguno replicó, Shikamaru admiraba su forma militar de tratarlos.

-Al parecer los tienes controlados, cómo es posible que te toque un grupo así a ti, la kunoichi más cruel. – dijo él sentándose en la fogata que acababa de pender, ella lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-La verdad soy sustituta, su sensei no está pero debíamos cumplir esta misión.

-¿Cual?

-Trajimos a Kirigakure a un anciano comerciante, solicitó la misión tipo B debido a una carga preciada de joyas y pólvora. Terminamos en la mañana y regresábamos a Sunna cuando te encontramos.

-Vaya pelea me dieron, si hubieran sido más coordinados me matan.

-Yo casi lo hago, me enojé tanto con ellos que no pudieran contra un enclenque como tu que casi te despedazo. Si no me conocieras ya estarías muerto.

-Alguna ventaja debo sacar de conocerte, sabía que ibas a lanzar ese ataque y si no pierdo mi máscara seguro lanzabas otro y no estaría aquí – Temari ya había considerado eso, no lo admitía pero hubiera muerto de culpa si por ella él estuviera muerto. – Además ya había agotado antes muchas estrategias y herramientas contra Kisame, solo me quedaban los pergaminos de agua, tierra y fuego. Menos mal me reconociste, ya casi no tengo recursos.

-Igual lo hiciste bien. Yamato es muy bueno con explotar cosas y saliste de su trampa, Kenji es un buen titiritero de títeres pequeños y esquivaste sus sembus y saliste de sus hilos. Samira… bueno, no es buena atacando realmente, es buena en genjutsu y percepción de chacra, pero los usa como medida de protección, a veces maneja técnicas de viento. Les falta mucho por crecer, un indicativo es que pudiste solo contra ellos después de haber peleado contra un Akatsuki.

-A ver mujer, dame algo de crédito.

-No, eres debilucho… pero inteligente.

-Por fin un cumplido decente. – dijo acariciándole la piel del brazo sutilmente, ella se erizó pero se retiró rápidamente.

-¡¿Que pasa con la comida?! Ya va a anochecer. Tienen que darle también a Shikamaru.

-Hey, no exageres, tenemos nuestra propia comida.

-Neh, les haré pagar la humillación de hoy.

-Como quieras, yo creo que tomaré un baño en ese lago – dijo él bostezando y estirándose para encaminarse al lago cercano cubierto por espesos arbustos y árboles. La noche había caído y empezaba a helar, él lo sabía pero prefería eso a dormir con las heridas frescas que había obtenido con Temari, además se sentía sucio.

Temari por su parte….

 _Continuará..._

Y hasta aquí el fic de hoy!, la verdad es que no pude contenerme de hacerlo y he luchado contra el impulso toda la semana, ¡miren no más a la hora que publico! 1:46 am en mi país! ya tengo esta historia finalizada y a veces tengo la sensación de querer publicarla toda de una! así que intentaré poner un punto medio, que no sea semanal sinó cada tantos pocos días.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este proceso! Y no olviden que espero sus comentarios que no solo sirven para darme alegría sino para perfeccionarme con cada avance, puede que la historia ya esté finalizada, pero podría aún estar sujeta a modificaciones circunstanciales.

Bye! hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Y regreso aquí con un nuevo cap, aquí ciertamente tuve que subirle la clasificación, pero no me gusta la publicidad engañosa, así que no se emocionen tanto, que _Vendrán cosas peores_ dice la Biblia ;) espero que lo disfruten.

 **Cap 3**

Shikamaru sintió un frío espectral al quitarse la camisa, ahora dudaba que fuera buena idea bañarse a esa hora con ese clima, pero era lo mejor por muchas razones. La primera tenía nombre de mujer.

Entró con cuidado al lago, quería prevenir una hipotermia así que no se introdujo más allá de la rodilla, con sus manos empezó a humedecer el resto, pero contrario a lo que creía, el frío no sería suficiente, especialmente si ella se acercaba.

-Sé que estás ahí. – él escuchó cómo se movían unas ramas en el bosque.

- _mierda…_ em, ¿shikamaru?, ¿estás ahí? – preguntó.

-No te hagas la tonta, sabes que si.

-Bu…bueno… solo venía a decirte que está lista la cena.- Dijo escondida tras un árbol.

-Mentirosa, viniste a verme. Sal de ahí.

-¿Qué? Cómo crees que querría espiarte. –Dijo aún escondida.

-Yo no dije que me querías espiar, creí que serías más directa y vendrías a verme y quizá te bañarías con migo. –Le respondió sonriendo.

-¡Eso es ridículo! – Le dijo asomándose.

-No tan ridículo, me parece más extraño que seas voyerista.

-¡Que idiota!, claro que no vine a espiarte, te vine a avisar de la cena, ya lo hice y ya me voy. –ella se dio la vuelta yéndose.

-E... Espera Temari – dijo él saliendo del lago para tomarla del brazo. - ¿Por qué estás tan evasiva? Antes tenía sentido por nuestros equipos, pero ahora estamos solos.

-Me dan igual los equipos, aquella vez dijimos que sería la última, no rompo mis promesas y no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, niñito. – dijo dispuesta a irse pero el la devolvió de nuevo.

-Sabes que no soy un niñito. Y antes ya hemos roto las promesas, ¿por qué no ahora? Con el día que me diste me lo debes.

-OH ¿ahora me vas a chantajear? – dijo indignada queriendo golpearlo pero la detuvo.

-No mujer, debía intentarlo…. Tú sabes que no quieres alejarte.

-Pues mírame – Ella se aleja, pero Shikamaru la alcanza y no le da tiempo de reaccionar, sus labios conectan con fuerza, Temari intenta alejarse pero finalmente la calidez la invade hasta que tras muchos segundos (más de los que quería reconocer) reacciona. – Arg, suéltame, ¡no puedes hacer eso cada vez que quieras!

-¿Por qué no? Te gustó.

-Olvídalo, más bien cúbrete, hace frío.

-A tu lado no siento frío. Por algo viniste Temari y no fue por la comida, quedémonos aquí, no lo notarán.

-Te dije que no es por ellos, es porque no voy a permitir que creas que tienes poder sobre mí, eres solo uno más de mi lista y odio que te intentes pasar de listo.

-¿A si? Y vas a espiar a todos tus otros amantes.

-Considérate muerto Shikamaru, en primer lugar, te dije que te olvidaras de ser mi amante, ya tengo suficientes y mayores, en segundo lugar, no vine a verte. Nuestro tiempo ya terminó.

-No me convence, no puede terminar algo que no ha iniciado. Vamos Tema, no me dejes así, hará frío.

-¿Crees que con eso me vas a convencer?

-Admite que tú también necesitas agua fría en este momento. – Temari se mordió el labio y guardó silencio ante sus palabras, ese niñito era una piedra en el zapato. En silencio y mirándolo a los ojos desató el cinto de su cintura y abrió sutilmente su yukata. Shikamaru no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, pero no podía pensar claramente con la piel que le mostraba esa mujer, ciertamente a pesar del ambiente se le subió la temperatura. Temari lo miró de arriba abajo, el joven frente a ella se había emocionado notablemente.

-Así que… ¿crees que yo necesito agua fría? – le dijo suavemente en un susurro acercándose, lo vio tragar saliva nervioso.

En ese momento Temari hizo algo que Shikamaru no esperaría, se arrodilló frente a él y posó sus labios en su notable erección, él sorprendido casi quiso alejarse pero ella lo tomó con fuerza y besó su miembro para después meterlo en su boca repetidas veces. Él no se lo podía creer y casi le fallan las rodillas, pero entonces Temari se levantó ante la mirada incrédula y abrumada de Shikamaru.

-¿Que…? Tema… - vio como ella se acomodaba las ropas como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Shikamaru, niño, aquí el único que necesita agua fría eres tú. Adiós. – él ni podía reaccionar con lo abrumado que se sentía y solo la veía irse riendo suavemente.

-Que?... no, no… espera… Te… Temari… ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Eres la más problemática de todas! – No pudo evitarlo, entró al lago por completo.

Continuará...

 _Temari es una mujer bastante diabólica... sé que much s pensarán que la hago ver como una perra, para mi ella no es tan así, pero tengo mis motivos para hacerlo XD_

 _Espero poder ver sus opiniones acerca de la historia y de la escritura, he intentado ser lo más pulcra posible pero mi pc no tiene corrector así que se me pasan muchas faltas de horrografía y coherencia pero intentaré lo mejor siempre._

 _Hasta dentro de unos días!. Nos leemos pronto!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo, im back.** Un saludito para tod s, o para aquellas personas que me leen así sea por casualidad jaja espero que estén pasando un hermoso día!

 **Pat 4**

En el campamento pudo ver que el fuego se había avivado, lo que era un alivio ya que estaba tiritando de frio, podía oler la comida que si bien no era un manjar, le haría bastante bien en ese momento y podía… podía… ¡Podía ir matando a ese idiota! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle a Temari?! La escena lo hizo olvidarse por un momento de que había empezado a nevar, solo veía cómo Adachi fingía que era fuerte a pesar del dolor mientras Temari le examinaba el brazo y ella con su galante coquetería fingía que no había visto a Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru san, le tenemos lista su comida, por favor venga siéntese. Ya todos hemos cenado, solo falta usted– él oyó a los pequeños, pero solo veía cómo Temari le dirija una mirada superior antes de besar el brazo herido de Adachi. Shikamaru solo atinó en sonreír al recordar en donde acababan de estar esos labios.

-Voy a sentarme con su sensei, niños, ¿por qué no vienen también?

-oh, cla…claro - dijo tímida Samira sonrojándose claramente.

Shikamaru seguido por los tres genin llegaron al lado de la fogata donde estaba el par de _románticos,_ él se sentó al lado de Temari y sintió que dos de los pequeños se sentó a su lado y otro al lado de Adachi.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? – Dijo con su plato en mano sin la menor intención de comerlo aún.

-No, para nada Shikamaru san.

-San?, no sabía que te trataban con tanto respeto Shikamaru. – Él iba a responder pero Adachi se adelantó.

-Oh señorita Temari, por favor no se confunda, yo suelo ser cortés con todos sin importar el rango.

-Que considerado, se nota que eres un Jonin excelente – Shikamaru solo sentía hervir la sangre.

-Si, Adachi es muy cortés, las damas lo reconocen por eso en la aldea. Por cierto Adachi ¿Dónde dejaste tu máscara Ambu? – él miró confundido y tratando de recordar.

-Ugh, la habré perdido en la pelea.

-Así que eres Ambu... – Dijo Temari interesada

-Si señorita y de los mejores.

-¿Pero cómo perdió su máscara entonces, Sempai? - Dijo Kenji, Shikamaru se prometió recompensarlo por decir lo que él deseaba.

-Amm… bueno… Fue un oponente muy fuerte.

-Pero un Ambu nunca debe perder su máscara, si la pierde es porque está muerto – dijo Yamato. Temari solo veía la sonrisa sutil de Shikamaru y quiso bajarlo de la nube.

-Eso es cierto, niños; un Ambu nunca pierde su máscara, aunque lo cierto es que Adachi san se enfrentó contra un Akatsuki, por otro lado aquí el joven Nara… bueno Shikamaru, no tienes excusa. Un ligero vientecito te la arrebató.

-bueno… yo no soy un Ambu, Temari. – Temari lo miró enojada de nuevo, él tenía un punto a favor.

-¡¿No lo eres?! – preguntaron los niños sorprendidos.

-No.

-¿Y que haces aquí? – Preguntó Yamato, la atención se había desviado a Shikamaru.

-Bueno, fui asignado a la misión por la Hokage. – Temari pudo oír como a su lado Adachi resopló inconforme.

-Su padre seguro lo recomendó, es coronel estratega de Konoha.- murmuró solo para Temari.

-¿Shikaku san haciendo eso? – Preguntó Temari verdaderamente extrañada; la conversación se había dividido entre las preguntas que hacían los niños a Shikamaru y la conversación suya con Adachi. Veía que Shikamaru intentaba retornar al tema central pero los pequeños no lo dejaban. Ella por su parte seguía con la incógnita, había conocido a Shikaku antes y no parecía de los que dan beneficios a la familia.

-No directamente, pero no me extrañaría. Es la única razón que veo para que hayan puesto a un simple chunin como líder de dos Ambus.

-¿Qué? – Ahí Temari unió el tema de nuevo - ¿eres el líder de esta misión?

-emm, si, ¿no te dije?

-No, creo que omitiste ese pequeño detalle.

-Igual no tiene importancia.

-Claro que si Shikamaru san, usted es sorprendente – Dijo Samira admirada tomándolo del brazo, gesto que para Temari no pasó desapercibido, ¿que se creía esa niña?

-Igual Shikamaru san no tiene tanta experiencia, por eso nos enviaron junto a él, para protegerlo – Adachi intentaba desesperadamente volver la atención de Temari sobre si.

-¿ah si? , o sea que si que eres fuerte, debes proteger al cabeza de piña – Dijo Temari acariciando el brazo de Adachi, en una circunstancia común, ignoraría a ese tipo.

-Claro, de lo contrario no hubiera podido venir solo. – dijo con una sonrisa de supervivencia.

-Pues Shikamaru kun nos contaba que la misión le fue dada por sus conocimientos en el área, de estrategia y de manejo táctico. – Admiró Samira.

-Y aun así sus compañeros salieron heridos – Dijo Yamato con resentimiento, ya había notado la atención que le daba su compañera al Chunin.

-Vaya lider! – complementó Kenji. Shikamaru continuó con su semblante inmutable comiendo un poco sin interés, pero Temari sabía lo que aquello significaba para él.

-En un equipo se actúa en conjunto, pero se debe considerar que el enemigo era poderoso, de nivel S, me sorprende que de igual forma Shikamaru que es un chunin que no pertenece a Ambu se las haya arreglado para hacerle frente. – Dijo Temari, ella misma había reconocido que el juego de poderes podría estar entrando a un área sensible. Shikamaru lo agradeció en silencio pero esperaba que ella comprendiera que había crecido y se había ido perfeccionando.

-En realidad no teníamos que hacerle frente, solo observar, obtener muestras, identificarlo.

-¿Ah si? Y por qué se vieron envueltos en una batalla? – preguntó Temari con arrogancia. Shikamaru guardó silencio mirando a Adachi con reproche y éste solo retiró la mirada ¿avergonzado?

\- Supongo que de alguna forma nos descubrió, subestimé sus habilidades y sobrestimé la ejecución de los planes. – Aquella mirada no pasó desapercibida para Temari.

-Bueno niños, vayan a dormir, la nieve es suave pero abríguense bien, enciendan sus calentadores.

-Si – dijeron los chicos rápidamente antes de irse, querían quedarse pero ya conocían ese tono de voz.

-¿Usted va a dormir sola Temari sama? Con esta temperatura el calor corporal puede ayudar –Ante eso ella casi lo golpea pero Shikamaru intervino.

-Que bueno que lo mencionas Adachi, por favor ve a dormir con Isamu, se está recuperando de la perdida de chacra por sanarte el brazo así que probablemente no tiene tanto calor corporal.

-Pe... Pero Shikamaru sama.

-Ve, ya lo acomodé en su carpa que es la mas grande, revisa que esté bien. – El hombre asintió cabizbajo, definitivamente detestaba recibir órdenes de un niño pero debía hacerlo.

-Bien, que descansen. – dijo antes de irse.

-Bueno, en algo tiene razón… el calor corporal puede ayudar con este clima.

Continuará...

Si, si, si, solo hasta ahí el día de hoy. Muchas gracias a las personas que leen, se que son pocas y que no soy la mejor en esto, que doy muchas vueltas y que no es tan interesante, así que de verdad agradezco mucho su apoyo.

PDT.: hace mucho tiempo intento encontrar un fic que leí pero no lo veo por ningún lado y no recuerdo ni titulo ni autor, pero era acerca de Temari "condicionando" a Shikamaru para que le hiciera el amor. Ella cree que tiene el control sobre él, pero al final nos damos cuenta de que Shikamaru condiciona a Temari para que lo condicione y sea ella quien lo tiente a hacer el amor... imposible que yo me haya soñado esa historia!, se que está por ahí en algún lado, es similar a Perspectivas de cama de ysteb, pero diferente.

También hay otro, en el que ya siendo Naruto Hokague se queda dormido en el escritorio y Shikamaru ahí mismo en la oficina recibe una carta urgente y se da cuenta que han atacado a unos ninjas y se desespera pensando que Temari puede ser una de las victimas para al final darse cuenta de que ella había llegado hace rato a casa y estaba a salvo. Por favor, si saben de que hablo, Heelp Mee :)

Y por ahora " Peace Out", nos vemos al siguiente y ULTIMO CAP.


	5. Chapter 5

Y por fín, he aquí la conclusión de este fic...el de la historia, no tanto... Disfrútenlo.

 **Part 5**

-Bueno, en algo tiene razón… el calor corporal puede ayudar con este clima. – dijo él susurrándole al oído y acariciando su brazo sutilmente.

-En tal caso podrías ir a dormir con tus compañeritos, bebé llorón. – dijo ella levantándose, pero él la tomó de la mano.

-Oh vamos Temari, ¿no me darás ni un beso de buenas noches?

-¿No te bastó con el de hace un rato?

-Eso fue muy cruel.

-Tu mismo dices que soy la Kunoichi más cruel, asúmelo. Me voy a Dormir. – dijo yéndose

-Mujer problemática. – Dijo él aún sentado refunfuñando, Temari lo volteó a ver extrañada.

-¿No vas a dormir, vago?

\- No, aún no ceno y alguien debe hacer turno. – Dijo él tomando el cuenco de comida que antes había ignorado. A ella en esa circunstancia climática no le pareció necesaria la vigilancia activa.

-¿Cuanto tiempo dijiste que llevabas sin dormir?

-No te lo dije.

-Ja, Ja, Que listillo. Dijiste que los atacaron ayer, ¿has dormido algo en ese tiempo?

-No es necesario dormir para descansar.

-Idiota, no me vengas con eso, tú amas dormir. Anda a dormir, el clima nos favorece, nadie va a atacar.

-No voy a bajar la guardia – Temari resopló.

-Bien, entonces yo haré la guardia.

-No, lo dices para que me vaya, en cuanto lo haga te dormirás tú.

-¡¿que?! ¡Me estás ofendiendo! ¡Nunca falto a mi palabra!

-Ya deja de gritar problemática, igual no podría dormir sabiendo que tu estás despierta. Es parte de mi naturaleza acompañar tus desvelos – Dijo con una sonrisa que Temari entendió muy bien.

-Pues yo no dormiré si tú no lo haces.

-Bien, no lo hagas. Yo me quedo.

-Al menos quédate en tu carpa.

-No tiene sentido vigilar los dos desde carpas separadas.

-Mira niño, veo tu plan y no caeré, tu en lo tuyo, yo en lo mio. – Él rió.

-Pero tiene sentido… Mira Temari, ya enserio, ve a descansar. Yo iré a mi carpa, sería estúpido vigilar desde aquí afuera, solo estaba terminando de comer. – Shikamaru se levantó y besó su frente, ella vio sorprendida que él tomó una linterna de su equipaje y la alimentó con el fuego de la hoguera antes de entrar a la carpa. Desde donde estaba podía ver que había sacado unos informes, probablemente de la misión.

Temari se dispuso a entrar a su carpa a vigilar como lo había prometido, pero la única razón por la que se había ofrecido era para que el estúpido vago pudiera dormir.

- _No puedo creerlo_ -Se dijo a si misma.

Shikamaru por su parte había acomodado el entorno, tomó un lápiz para terminar lo que había dejado iniciado acerca de Kisame.

-Que problemático…

-Mira maldito vago, te dije que yo vigilaría así que lo haré – Dijo una muy furiosa Temari entrando a la carpa ante la mirada atónita de Shikamaru.

-¿Pe… Pero que haces aquí Temari? – Él solo atinó en acomodar sus cosas antes de que ella hiciera un desastre con los pergaminos y la linterna antes de sentarse.

-Te obligo a dormir… _Nunca pensé que diría eso._

-¿Me vas a obligar? Eres una problemática, no hay ninguna forma en que logres que yo duerma esta noche.

-Sabes que te puedo dejar inconsciente. ¡De una u otra forma voy a hacer que te quedes dormido esta noche. Te lo aseguro!

-Eres terrible, haz lo que quieras, pero debo terminar esto. - Dijo él volviendo a su labor.

-¡Pero después a dormir!, niñato.

-si, si, mamá.

-Con un solo _si_ basta.

-Lo que sea. – Como lo dijo, se enfocó en terminar de escribir, pero lanzaba miradas a Temari que no le pasaron desapercibidas. Ese niño nunca aprendía.

-mmm, ese amigo tuyo… es agradable. –añadio rompiendo el silencio e interrumpiendo sus miradas.

-oh, vamos Temari, no me vengas con eso ahora, sabes que no lo soportas, casi lo mandas a volar antes.

-Pero se ve que es buen Jonin. ¿Qué habilidad tiene?

-Casi es como un buen sistema de comunicación, intercepta e interpreta conversaciones. Muy útil en el espionaje.

-Mmm ya veo y es guapo.

-Creí que ya tenías suficientes amantes en tu lista, ¿para qué uno más?

-Bueno, el que tenía en Konoha es un poco inmaduro, este en cambio se ve fuerte, es mayor, tiene buen musculo y un tremendo culo.

-Ja, tú eres la inmadura aquí. ¿Por qué intentas alejarme Temari? Estábamos bien.

-Si, estábamos bien, hasta que me di cuenta de que no separabas las cosas, no quiero que te enamores de mi Shikamaru.

-¿Yo? Vamos Temari, no podría enamorarme de ti. Estás tremendamente buena, pero eres una problemática y sé lo que hacíamos. ¿De donde sacaste esa idea? – Temari lo miró atónita.

\- Lo sé porque empezaste a mostrar celos, Idiota, no te hagas el indiferente.

\- No actué celoso. Pero tú sabes que como hombre no puedo permitir que otros te miren como lo hacen cuando estás conmigo. Además sé que ellos no tienen buenas intensiones contigo, si no intervengo te faltarían al respeto y no puedo permitir un caos así en mi aldea.

-¿Si ves? Eres posesivo, ¿que me importa que no tengan buenas intensiones conmigo?; no soportas este voltaje. Y no me digas que es porque Konoha es tu territorio, incluso en la cumbre de los Kages no soportabas ver a otros cerca mio. No soy de tu propiedad.

-Pues no, pero no me puedes culpar por querer protegerte de esos pervertidos.

-No necesito que me protejas, tu mismo eres uno de esos.

-Te mientes a ti misma Temari, ambos sabemos que usas a tus _amantes_ como una fachada y me estoy hartando de seguirte ese jueguito. Intentas hacerte ver como una puta para alejarme, pero puedo ver a través de ti.

-Lo dices porque te crees especial, crees que podrás hacerme cambiar mi forma de ser, pero no es así.

-Oh, si que es así, justamente porque esa _no_ es tu forma de ser. Eres fuerte, dominante, no te gusta que un hombre tenga poder sobre ti y mucho menos que sienta que tiene el privilegio de tenerte, por eso en realidad no los dejas acercase lo suficiente ni siquiera para presumir que puedan tocar tu meñique. Crees que me engañaste esa vez, pero ambos sabemos que tuve el privilegio de tomar lo que presumías haber perdido años atrás.

-¿Te estás oyendo, cabeza de piña? Te haces una historia en tu cabeza que no existe, si tengo miles de amantes o no, es mi problema. El joven ahí afuera es un excelente prospecto para mi, tiene una ligera cicatriz en el labio que gustosa saborearía y sé que sus brazos fuertes no me dejarían reposar toda la noche.

-Ese idiota se cree hombre porque dice que se ha tirado a más de la mitad de las mujeres en Konoha pero no deja de ser un simple charlatán.

-Pues me encanta que sepa usar bien su lengua.

-Solo la usa para alardear.

-Debe ser un excelente besador.

-Seguro que no más que yo - Y sin esperar, Shikamaru fue hacia ella y tomó sus labios, Temari estaba dispuesta a apartarlo con fuerza pero en cuanto sintió su mano en sus piernas la invadió una sensación de placer asociada a la calidez que ese hombre le proporcionaba en contraste al frio ambiente. Sintió un repentino deseo voraz al notar como crecía su henchido miembro a través de la ropa.

Shikamaru estaba dispuesto a recibir el golpe, pero este nunca llegó, en su lugar, sintió cómo ella abría su boca a él y lo besaba de vuelta. Poco a poco empezó a dejarla tendida sobre su espalda y notó que ella lo acariciaba por encima de la ropa. Él con igual disciplina, procedió a desatar el cinto rojo que ella llevaba, en cuanto empezó a quitar su yukata negro fue consiente de que él ya estaba sin camiseta. Dirigió sus manos al abdomen de la mujer notando la calidez de su cuerpo y besó su cuello, ella gimió en respuesta mientras sus manos bajaban al pantalón, pero él no se lo permitió tan rápido; en su lugar, procedió a desatar su sostén y sin esperar más, besó el ya erecto pezón. Temari no podía creer que estuviera pasando de nuevo pero no pudo evitar desatar el cabello de Shikamaru sintiendo cómo este al esparcirse la acariciaba más.

Ante el entusiasmo de Temari, él sonrió y sin descuidar su labor bajó la intensidad del gas de la lámpara. La tenue luz solo maximizaba sus otros sentidos la podía oír ronronear y sentía como se elevaba la temperatura de sus cuerpos. Shikamaru bajó por su abdomen repartiendo besos cálidos y lamiendo vorazmente, pronto llegó a una nueva barrera de encaje que no dudó en tirar por algún lugar de la reducida carpa.

-mmm, shika…

Estimulado al oírla decir su nombre abrió aquellos labios con los dedos y acarició el clítoris con su lengua, después quiso sacarla más de sus cabales e introdujo sus dedos como sabía que ella deseaba. Subió la intensidad cuando ella agarró sus cabellos deseando mayor placer y él no se lo negó, comía de su intimidad penetrándola con la lengua y moviéndola en rápidos círculos que la tocaban donde debía, él daba intensas lamidas sintiendo que ella estaba pronta a llegar pero abstuvo, en su lugar se posó sobre sus rodillas mirándola desde arriba, la vista a pesar de la poca luz era espectacular, la podía ver pidiendo por más y ella misma llevó sus dedos a su intimidad para continuar con la labor pero él tomó ambas manos y las puso sobre su cabeza rubia.

-No me quites ese placer a mi – dijo bajando sus pantalones con una sola mano. Su miembro no necesitaba más estimulación de la que ya tenía, ella lo miro relamiéndose los labios, él lo pasaba sutilmente por los pliegues vaginales y sentía como ella elevaba las caderas en busca de su placer.

-Por favor, solo hazlo ya. – Shikamaru dirigió su mano libre a aquella zona húmeda de Temari y persistió moviendo sus dedos en distintas direcciones a distintas profundidades pero negándole el orgasmo.

-mmm, estaba pensando Tema…

-sshhh, cállate y hazlo ya. – él no era el sádico de la relación, pero adoraba verla rogando.

-no, no… dijiste que no ocurriría…

-Véngate luego de lo del lago, ahora solo jummm- él movió sus dedos por dentro hacia arriba arrancándole más gemidos.

-Había olvidado eso, traviesa, pero ahora que lo dices…

-Te ganaras una castrada si no lo metes ya - Temari elevaba sus caderas con fuerza. Él sonrió y besó sus senos haciéndola perder más la razón.

-¿Que te parece olvidarnos ya de las promesas?, seamos lo que somos hasta que uno de los dos consiga pareja a quien amar, ahí nos detenemos… no antes.

-Maldito, no hables ahora…

-¿Que decides?

-Lo… lo que quieras pero ahhh… solo... mmm – él y sus estúpidos y grandiosos dedos.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-Si idiota, ahorajummm – Shikamaru supo que no podía más con esa tortura, él mismo se sentía explotar. Retiró sus dedos con rapidez antes de hundirse en ella con lentitud, miró cada una de sus expresiones. Podía ser muy bueno con sus dedos, pero sabía que su miembro estaba hecho para encajar en la cavidad de Temari, que a pesar de la _experiencia_ que decía tener, se presentaba ante él lo suficientemente estrecha para penetrarla y como para darles máximo placer a ambos.

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas y fuertes, rítmicas, podía sentir como llegaba hasta el límite del cuerpo de la rubia, ella por su parte había anclado sus piernas alrededor de la cadera incitándole a ir con más velocidad y él no tardó en dársela, acariciaba sus senos como un preciado tesoro, bajaba las manos por su abdomen deleitándose con la textura y pronto tuvo deseos de seguirla saboreando, llevó sus labios a los de ella besándola con intensidad permitiendo que su lengua recorriera toda su boca familiarizándola con la humedad, después lamió su cuello con mesura mientras las penetraciones aumentaban más y más, pero pronto sintió que él mismo necesitaba mayor control. Como si se tratara de una muñequita de trapo, Shikamaru la volteó sobre su eje y ella no lo impidió, penetró su vagina por detrás con mayor intensidad acariciando su espalda y sus glúteos. Podía oír como arrancaba de la garganta de Temari sonidos de placer y deseoso de oírla más, pegó su pecho a la espalda desnuda y le empezó a besar el cuello. Con su mano tomó el cabello de Temari sin importarle el peinado y lo masajea con fervor. La penetra con mayor rapidez la ve tomar su propio trasero en un intento desesperado de sentirlo más.

 _Mas… mas… oh, kami, sii, más_

Shikamaru siente como su miembro queda atrapado en la contracción que tiene Temari pero no puede simplemente detenerse, siente el flujo femenino empapar su cuerpo y siente que ella intenta controlar sus espasmos sin mucho éxito. Él no puede más, al igual que Temari, numerosos espasmos recorren su cuerpo y se permite darle tres estocadas más antes de terminar afuera ayudado de su propia mano, Temari cae rendida en el lecho y lo ve vaciando su esencia sobre ella y lo recibe gustosa; aún con el cansancio, estira su mano, para ayudarlo a finalizar. Él no lo puede creer, solo se permite caer sentado antes de unirse a ella y abrazarla sonriente pero ve su rostro, Temari intenta no devolver la sonrisa y la oculta por completo.

-eres un idiota…

-oh, vamos problemática, no vamos a empezar ahora. –Dice abrazándola lanzando un bostezo.

-habíamos dicho que nunca más…

-No, tu habías dicho eso y ya acordamos que continuaríamos.

-no vale, estaba vulnerable.

-si vale, dijiste que cumplías tu palabra… mira – él se apoyó sobre sus codos sobre ella mirándola desde arriba – podemos fingir que no pasa nada entre ambos y cargar siempre con el deseo. O podemos actuar como dos adultos responsables que tienen sexo cada vez que necesiten. No tienes que preocuparte por amarme y yo haré lo mismo; en cuanto uno de los dos consiga pareja estable, nos dejamos y listo.

-fallan muchas cosas ahí Shikamaru. En primer lugar eres un niño, tienes 15 años, yo soy mayor de edad, es ilegal.

-¡no me digas que es eso lo que te azara!…

-No, escúchame, lo que sucede es que si continuamos te vas a abstener de buscara alguien que si quiera corresponderte, seré un obstáculo, puedes conseguirte otra amante y tercero… efectivamente corres el riesgo de enamorarte como niño.

\- entonces dejemos que ese sea mi problema. Si no me quieres no te preocupes por mi, ni por mi futuro, ni mis sentimientos, pero guardemos este secreto como hemos venido haciendo y continuemos con nuestros encuentros amistosos.

-No lo sé…

-Temari, eres mi mejor amiga…

-¿Esa no era Ino?

-Ella es mi hermana, tu… por otro lado, eres mi mejor amiga, sabes cosas de mi que nadie sabe y yo de ti, hagamos de esto un favor entre amigos, no le des tantas vueltas, no te preocupes, dejémonos llevar, si tienes deseo solo hazlo y yo igual. Si no, simplemente comprenderemos y lo dejamos para otro momento. Cuando llegue el momento terminamos todo esto.

-¿Estás seguro de que podrás dejarme ir si encuentro al amor de mi vida?

-claro que si, los amigos se ponen felices cuando sus amigas son felices. –Ante esa afirmación Temari dudó, ella sabía que no sería tan feliz si ocurría en caso contrario, pero el niñato al parecer tardaría más tiempo que ella en amar a otra persona. ¿Que podría perder?

-Bien, pero no me celes si me ves con otro, hay mejores prospectos ¿sabes? No puedes cohibirme de la compañía de los chicos porque quizá entre esos esté mi futuro marido - él sintió que se le brotaba una vena en la frente, pero hizo su mejor póker face.

-claro… no seré un impedimento, problemática – le dijo besándola. Ella correspondió de nuevo y giró su cuerpo haciendo que él quedara sobre su espalda, lo miró con cariño acomodando su cabello para después tomar la cobija y cubrir ambos cuerpos, él la miraba con deleite tomando detalle de las consideraciones que ella tenía con él hasta que poco a poco sus parpados se sintieron pesados y su respiración se hizo rítmica.

- _Te dije que de una u otra forma haría que te quedaras dormido, mi vago._

 _Fin._

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, es el fanfic # 2 que publico, pero el #5 que escribo. Hay mucho por hacer, de verdad no tengo experiencia en la escritura pública. Anhelo mucho sus comentarios para saber sus gustos, criticas (constructivas) ideas y demás que podrían ayudar a mi mejoramiento que ustedes podrían disfrutar.

Y bueno hasta la próxima ocasión!


End file.
